Full Of Surprises
by AJGranger13
Summary: Alas, the sequel has arrived! Only now Harry is the one being surprised. This is a sequel to "Surprise". Please read both! Rated M for obvious reasons. This is major Harry & Draco slash & Mpreg. You don't like, don't read!If you read, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first lemon fic, so you have been warned! If it needs work, let me know. If you love it, let me know. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! **

Chapter 1

Draco woke up that morning feeling quite chipper. Yesterday had been his birthday, and even though he was another year older (next year would be the big three-o and he tried not to dwell on that fact), it had been a thousand times better than his birthday a year ago. This year, Harry called off work to spend the day with Draco, who assumed it was to make up for last years horrid events. Harry still wasn't forgiven. _Although, _Draco smirked as he started the hot water in the shower. _After last night, I could learn to forgive and forget._

He walked back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and his hands ruffling his hair to dry it. As he was searching for something to wear, two arms wrapped around him. He smiled as the arms lowered towards his hips. Draco turned to see two sleepy green eyes staring straight into his own. Draco grabbed Harry's arms and lifted them up. "Not now, Harry."

"Awwwwwww, why not?" Harry's lips touched Draco's cheek then traveled to his neck.

Draco's heartbeat quickened. "Because I said so?" He hadn't meant for that to sound like a question. _This isn't working._

Harry chuckled and pressed his lips passionately against Draco's. His hands found the top of his towel.

Draco gasped as he came up for air. "Harry do-" It was too late. The damp towel was on the floor. Draco lowered himself slowly, giving Harry the wrong impression. He frowned slightly when Draco stood up, wrapping his towel firmly back in place. "Damn it, Harry. I said no." He turned around and grabbed a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans from his dresser drawers.

"I didn't hear that," Harry lowered his eyes as Draco as he bent down to the bottom drawer where he kept his prized possession; a pair of green high-top Converse.

Draco snapped up and turned and headed back into the bathroom. "Well," he said, looking over his shoulder. "If you had been listening to me instead of your hormones you would have." He shut the bathroom door and Harry heard a click as he locked it.

Harry was sitting on the bed when Draco stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and a green tie he despised even though Draco had bought it for him.

Draco looked somewhat pleased, but he knew exactly what Harry was up to. "Not gonna work." Harry gave him a dangerous look. Draco crossed his arms. "Don't look at me like you're a predator!"

Harry crept slowly towards Draco. "What if I am?"

"Then I'm calling rape."

Harry started grazing the platinum blonde's neck. He smirked as Draco shivered. "So that's a yes?" His words were muffled by Draco's pale skin.

"I never said that," Draco's breathing was becoming uneven.

"But you implied it," Harry switched to the other side while his hands started to undo Draco's belt.

Draco was silent for a few seconds, unable to think straight. "I never said that." His heart rate was increasing.

Harry took off the belt in one fluid motion, leaving Draco's pants to fall at his ankles. He was standing there in only a shirt and his boxers, which slowly started to lower along with Harry. Draco sighed as his boxers met his pants, realizing that this was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. He moaned as Harry grabbed him and stroked up and down slowly. When Draco was fully erect, Harry wrapped his mouth around him. Draco groaned and gripped the side of the dresser as Harry moved at an agonizingly slow pace. Draco grabbed a fistful of raven colored hair with his free hand, making Harry stop and look up with a slight smirk; one that he had been wearing a lot lately. "What was it you said about not wanting this?"

"Screw you!" said Draco, desperately wanting Harry to continue.

He smiled. "I think you've got this backwards."

Draco smiled back. "That can be fixed." He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. Draco threw off his own shirt and started working on Harry's tie. Soon they were both on the bed with their clothes covering the floor. Draco gave his lover a look that would seduce anybody. "Roll over," he commanded.

"As you wish," said Harry as he got on all fours.

Draco didn't hesitate. He entered Harry and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by starting off slow.

"You're killing me, Draco!" panted Harry. He gasped as Draco increased his speed. Soon they were both moaning loudly. Draco had moved a hand under Harry, pumping him as fast as he could. The timing was perfect. They came at the same time, screaming each other's names in the process. Harry flopped onto his stomach as Draco slid out of him gently. He laid down next to Harry on his back. Both of them were still breathing heavily. After caught his breath, Harry lifted his head to look at his husband. "That was fucking amazing!" He smiled. "No pun intended."

Draco chuckled and looked down at his sweat covered body. "I guess I should take another shower."

Harry's expression was filled with greed. "I could help."

Draco stood up and picked up his clothes. "No, Harry."

Harry propped himself up with his elbows, rested his chin on his hands, and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He heard the shower starting and decided it was best to clean himself off and get dressed again. He wiped the sweat off with Draco's first towel and replaced his tie with another one that was bright red. He was tightening it as Draco walked out of the bathroom.

He looked at the bed. "Would it kill you to clean up once in a while?" He used a cleaning charm to remove their stains and make the bed.

Harry turned and shrugged. "It was your fault."

"You started it!"

Harry smiled. "That I did." He gestured up and down his body. "Do I look okay?"

"Hmmmmm," Draco walked up and straightened his tie. "That's better." He walked behind Harry to brush off his shoulders. "I take it you don't like the tie I bought you?"

"Draco, you know that-"

He interrupted. "I'm just kidding." He slapped Harry's ass in a playful manner. "You look fine."

As Draco was walking away, Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him backwards. Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco replied. He tried to pull away, but Harry's arms wouldn't loosen their grip. "Harry, let me go."

Harry's arms tightened even more. "Why?"

"Because," Draco started to struggle. "We've got places to be." He freed himself and walked out of the room.

Harry followed him, putting his hands in his front pockets. "Where are you going?"

Draco grabbed to apples from the fruit basket on the kitchen table and threw the red one to Harry, who caught it clumsily. "I have a doctor's appointment."

"For?" Harry tossed the apple between his hands.

"Just a physical." Draco took a bite out of his green apple (he hated the red ones with a passion. He would always be a Slytherin) after he shined it on his shirt.

Harry checked his watch. "I better get going." He planted a kiss on Draco's cheek and walked outside to disapparate.

Draco took another chunk out of his apple. _God, I love that man. _When there was nothing but the core of his apple left, he threw it away, inspected his teeth in the hallway mirror, and walked outside while locking the door behind him. He thought of the doctor's office and turned to apparate there. When he popped in front of the office door he opened it and walked confidently inside.

**A/N: So…tell me what you think! I accept anonymous reviews for those without an account!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the first chapter. I own EVERYTHING…..except the characters. They were created by J.K. Rowling before I even knew how to write a complete sentence, let alone an entire story. It was a nice thought, though.**

Chapter 2

Draco arrived home later than he had planned. The doctor had run many unexpected tests on him and the results took all day to receive. He had been a nervous wreck, and he didn't want Harry to come home to that. Draco had visited Blaise, who lived down the street, while he waited. Him and his wife had two adorable little boys. Jaison was 4 and Zacarie was 2. They looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was the color of their eyes. Zac's were a bright blue while Jaison's were a light brown. Besides little Zac's eyes, they didn't look like their mother hardly at all. Draco didn't get the chance to meet her, but he saw pictures hanging around the house. She always seemed to be working.

After Draco received his test results at around 7 at night, he needed a few hours to himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell Harry. He didn't take the news well himself. The doctor acted as if it was completely normal, but it wasn't. Draco had never been told it was possible.

Draco stood in the yard for a few more minutes before walking up to the front door. The lights in the windows told him that Harry was home, and he might be worried about his husband's whereabouts. Draco walked into the house and the first thing he saw was Harry running into the kitchen. _Odd,_ he thought as he went to see what Harry was up to.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the entrance to the kitchen. The sound of his voice made Harry jump. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Harry quickly turned around with a large plastic spoon in his hand. "Cooking."

Draco's grey eyes widened. "You can't cook!"

Harry shrugged. "Eh. I figured I'd give it a shot. You weren't here when I got home, and after this morning," he paused as Draco blushed. "It was the least I could do." He started spooning the food into two bowls.

Draco went to the silverware drawer. "Forks or spoons?"

"Uh," Harry stared at the mass of noodles and vegetables in the pot. "Forks." He set the two bowls on the table.

Draco grabbed two forks and sat in his usual spot as Harry put the apron away. He looked at the food in front of him. He had to admit, it looked pretty appetizing.

Harry sat down and started to twirl noodles onto his fork. He stabbed a few pepper pieces and looked at Draco. "Where were you?"

Draco had a slight panic attack in his head. What was he supposed to say? He chewed his first bite slowly to buy him some time. Harry didn't rush him, either. Draco swallowed. "I spent sometime at Blaise's." It wasn't completely a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth.

"Ahh. How is he these days?"

"He's doing fairly well, actually." Draco felt highly relieved. "He stays at home with the boys while Angela is at work."

"He lost his job?" Harry filled his mouth with more food.

"No, he quit."

"Why?"

Draco swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "They kept extending his hours to the point that he hardly went home."

"That's too bad."

Draco shrugged. "Not the way Blaise sees it. He loves spending the day with the boys." He changed the subject to make sure it didn't find its way back to what he did that day. "How was work?"

Unfortunately, Harry didn't have much to say. Since the fall of Voldemort, crimes involving Dark Magic had decreased to a bare minimum. Sometimes the ministry would go a whole year without needed the Dark Arts department. Harry was pretty much the only one left with the responsibility of taking care of dark wizards. The conversation was brought back to Draco. "How did your physical go?"

Draco stood up to place his bowl in the sink. _Here we go._ "It—well—um," he opened the trash bin to throw away his napkin. He paused for a moment, and then started to pull out paper cartons with red symbols on them. "Babe?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What are these?"

Harry looked at the items in Draco's hands. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Take-out."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "So you didn't cook?"

Harry sat up indignantly. "I warmed it up!"

"You shouldn't have needed to," Draco threw the containers back in the trash.

Harry took his hand off his neck and started to fidget with his silverware. "It was cold when I got home."

Draco crossed his arms. "And how is that?"

Harry replied so quietly that Draco had to lean in to hear properly. "I bought it during my lunch break."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "Harry…"

"What?"

Draco sat back down. He was still shaking his head. "I don't know about you sometimes."

The raven-haired man crossed his arms. "You never answered my question. What did the doctor have to say?"

_Damn. Well, he's going to find out sooner or later. But how do I break it to him gently? _"He—uh—well…"

"Jeez, Draco. Is it really this complicated?" Harry was getting frustrated.

"Actually, it is."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How so?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry!" Draco then covered his face with his hands and his forehead made a loud thumping noise against the table.

**A/N: I'm somewhat disappointed with the lack of reviews. I want to know what you guys think. I'm dying to know! Thanks in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm on the point of nagging, but PLEASE REVIEW! (I don't mean to yell)**

Chapter 3

"Wait, what?" Harry's face was frozen in shock for a moment or two.

Draco sat back up, rubbing the middle of his forehead. "Ow." Harry looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well," said Draco. "You see…"

Harry shook his head. "No, Draco. That's not what I meant. How is it possible?"

"Now that," said Draco while pointing a finger at Harry. "is an excellent question."

Harry looked highly irritated. "And?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the table; twiddling his thumbs. "Unfortunately, I don't know the answer."

"Didn't you ask?" Harry said harshly.

Draco couldn't believe it._ Why is he angry with me? _"Of course I did! He gave the same answer I gave you. They know it's possible, but it's so rare that scientists aren't willing to do any research on the subject." Harry didn't look satisfied, so Draco kept going. "And why do you look as if you're ready to kill something?"

"I never thought this would happen. I wish this is something we could have discussed before hand." He refused to look Draco in the eye.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer.

Harry stood up and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just need some time to think."

"How much time?" Draco looked at Harry. He hated seeing him like this.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. Although his gaze was cold, Draco could detect a hint of remorse. "I don't know."

Draco was left alone in the kitchen. He heard the door shut upstairs; a clear sign that he was not invited to join. He walked slowly into the living room and plopped onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping randomly through the channels. He wasn't looking for anything in particular; Draco just needed to focus on something else. He settled on a documentary about the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts. "Stupid muggles," he muttered out loud. After about 20 minutes, Draco's mind started to refocus on Harry._ What's his problem, anyway? It's not like he has to go through all of this alone. For Merlin's sake, I'm the one carrying the child! _He shuddered. He never thought he would have to use those words. It was beyond weird. Draco felt something wet slide down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away._ Damn hormones. _He flipped through the channels some more. The documentary was getting more boring every minute. Sadly, that was the most interesting thing on. Draco turned the T.V. off and laid down on the couch. He stared at the black screen. A lump in the cushion started to irritate his side. _I guess it's time to replace this old thing. This is terrible!_ He moved around so that his head was on the other armrest and the annoying lump was at his feet. _How could Harry stand it? Damn. I was trying to keep my brain away from that subject. _Draco's eyes started to water. _He'll come around. I'm sure of it. _His eyes roamed the room and landed on a picture of him and Harry. Hermione had taken it during the party last year and insisted it be developed the muggle way. _But what if I'm wrong and he doesn't come around? What if he wants me to get rid of our child? _He curled his long slender arms around his abdomen. _No, I won't let that happen to you little one. Even if he doesn't want you, I will be there._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I could give an excuse for my lack of updating, but I don't have one. I've simply been too lazy to turn on the computer, wait for the internet machine to load (I have dinosaur dial-up), and wait for my stories to upload. I HATE dial-up with a passion! Oh, and by the way, an OC is introduced in this chapter. She wasn't my creation; the credits go to my awesome fanfic friends at school!**

Chapter 4

The sun shining through the window woke Draco up the next morning. As he stretched, the memory of what had taken place the night before flashed through his mind. He sighed and plopped his head on what should have been the arm of the couch. He opened his eyes and looked around. He shot back up as he realized that he was in the bedroom. _How did I get here?_ The thought was erased from his mind when a cool morning breeze entered the room through the open window. He ducked under the comforter. _I'll figure it out later. _He drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**. . .**

Draco woke up at noon to the sound of a familiar voice singing his name. _Oh no. _He folded the pillow around his ears and rolled over so that his back was facing the door. The edge of the bed sank down and a finger started poking at his side. "Knock it off, Jezz."

"Only if you wake up, brother dear." The blankets suddenly disappeared. Draco sat up immediately and glared at his twin sister. Besides their difference in gender, they looked exactly alike. Jezzabella's platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back, like a waterfall, down to her waist. She flashed a brilliant smile at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Draco grunted and went to place his head on his pillow. Unfortunately, she had made that disappear too. He reached for Harry's only to find out it was gone. "You're determined to get me out of bed, aren't you?"

"Yup," she pulled him up by his wrists and started grooming his hair.

He brushed her hands away and covered his head. "Don't mess with the hair!"

"But Draco!" Jezz pouted. "It's so messy!" Her fingers twitched as if she was desperate to comb them through his hair.

Draco stood up and stretched. All of his joints popped; one after another. He walked towards the bathroom and Jezz followed. He turned to her when he reached the door. "Do you mind?"

She folded her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry, Draco. It's just…" She embraced him in a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She swayed back and forth while holding her brother.

"Uh, Jezz?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"I have to pee."

She let him go and held up her hands. "Sorry, again," she pointed a thumb towards the bed. "I'll just wait." She skipped a bit when she walked away.

Draco shook his head and chuckled as he closed the door. He looked in the mirror. He cringed when he saw the sight of his hair. Messy was an understatement. Draco's current style made Harry's look positively tidy. He grabbed his brush and winced as he started tearing through the knots. His head was suddenly yanked sideways as his brush found a big one. "Ouch!"

Jezz was at the door in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Draco said through gritted teeth. He pulled at the knot slowly with his brush. It took what seemed like forever to untangle it. Draco was washing his hands when Jezz knocked on the door. "You take too long."

"Give me a second."

"But you flushed the toilet _ages _ago!"

"God damn, Jezz. It's only been about 30 seconds." When he opened the door, he found his sister standing by the dresser.

She looked him up and down. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Draco looked down at his white tank top and green boxer shorts. Her question puzzled him. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "We're going shopping, remember?"

"When did I agree to that?"

"Oh, come on, Draco! We _always_ go!" begged Jezz. She even added their signature pout.

Draco sighed He wouldn't live to see the next minute if he told her no. "Fine."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Do you have any money?" Draco looked through his dresser to find some decent clothing. He already knew the answer.

"Well, no," Jezz admitted. "But I thought you would take care of that part."

Draco rolled his eyes. _I _always_ take care of that part_. Draco's parents had left him a large sum of money after they died. None was left to his sister. When they were young, Lucius had disowned her. She stood up against his abuse and refused to follow his evil ways; or as Lucius would say, "The Malfoy way." She was dead to her parents. She had fled to France. The siblings reunited when Beauxbatons had gone to Hogwarts during their fourth year. They had secretly kept in touch until Draco moved in with Harry. Lucius had become deeply depressed afterwards; felt as if he had nothing left to live for. He was found dead in his study; a quickly killing curse to the heart. Narcissa followed a few months later; poison was all too easy to make. When Draco had heard of his inheritance he refused to use it. Who knew how his parents had acquired all that money? That changed when Jezzabella started visiting frequently. Her shopping sprees were getting to be too much for Harry's paycheck to handle.

Draco picked out his clothes. "I guess I could pay for you, again."

Jezz smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can I get dressed now?"

She sprang away. "Oops."

Draco chuckled. "I'll be right back," he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Jezz walked to the door and started talking to Draco. "I don't wanna only shop for me this time, though."

Draco froze with his dark blue skinny jeans up to his knees. "What?"

"Well, I can't not buy stuff for my little niece or nephew. That wouldn't be right."

Draco sighed and pulled on his plain white t-shirt. "We have about 7 more months left to go shopping for that." He opened the door and saw Jezz's grey eyes widen.

"You're 8 weeks along?" Her jaw dropped slightly when her brother nodded. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him downstairs into the living room.

"Jezz!" Draco jerked his arm away. "What's the big rush?"

She snatched her cloak off of the back of the couch. "We have a lot of baby things to buy!" She opened the door and turned to Draco. "Ready?"

He looked up as his finished tying his shoe. "Just a second." He took his wallet from the table next to the front door and followed her out. _How much could she possibly buy in one afternoon?_

**A/N: Put the guns down! I will upload the next chapter asap! Of course, by the time many of you read this, it will already be posted, so calm yourselves! Please review! I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts about Jezzabella!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally, you get to read Harry's reaction and why he was acting like a total jackass before. Another OC created by my friends! Enjoy and Review please!**

Chapter 5

Draco's arms dropped when they popped in front of the house. "I think you went a tad bit overboard, Jezz."

She looked at the bags they were carrying. They both had at least five in each hand. "No I didn't."

Draco straightened up and lifted the bags back off the ground. "Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't. Nothing's too much for my niece."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know what it is yet. It's too early to tell."

"I know that," she started walking towards the door. "I still want it to be a girl."

Draco took two long strides to catch up. "You cant' have everything you want, sister dear."

She scoffed. "No kidding."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We didn't need the crib."

"But it was sooooo cute, and it was on sale!"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know about you sometimes." Jezzabella glared at him. As Draco reached for the doorknob the door flew open. A mass of wild curly blonde hair suddenly blocked his vision and two arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Draco!"

"Raievyin? Why are you here?" Draco turned his head towards his sister who was looking up at the sky. "Jezz?"

She turned towards him and tried to look innocent. "What?"

Before Draco could reply, something suddenly occurred to him. "Hold the phone!" He pushed Raievyin away and looked at her in confusion. "How did you get in my house?"

"Well, I _was_ going to tear the door of its hinges and then lean it against the doorframe when I got inside."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted you to think someone broke into your house."

"Again, why?"

She shrugged. "It would entertain me."

Draco shook his head. "Raievyin." He should have expected an answer like that. She was the offspring of his Aunt Bellatrix and Xenophelius Lovegood. This kind of behavior was normal.

"So had did you get in?" asked Jezz.

Raievyin shrugged again. "Harry let me in."

_Harry's home?_ Draco looked at his watch. It was only 6 o'clock. He turned towards Jezz. "I'll question you later."

"For what?" she asked, but Draco had already made his way into the house. He placed the shopping bags just inside the door and walked into the living room.

Harry was sitting in his armchair. His eyes were focused on the T.V., but it didn't look as if he was actually watching the program that was on. Whatever it was, Harry turned it off as Draco sat down on the couch. He sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. Without looking at Draco he said, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

Harry turned to face Draco. He looked exhausted. His eyes looked above Draco's shoulder. "I need to speak to you _alone._"

Draco turned. Raievyin and Jezzabella were backing out of the living room. "We'll be in the kitchen said Jezz.

When they were out of sight, Draco turned back to Harry, who was now standing. "We need to talk about last night."

"Harry-"

Harry put up a hand. "No, Draco. Me first." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I asked, no practically begged, to leave the Ministry early so I could clear some things up. When we got married, a child was the last thing on my mind. To be honest, I wasn't too happy about you saying we were going to have one." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "I know you didn't know it was possible, and I wasn't exactly angry with you."

"You weren't?"

Harry sat next to Draco. "No. I was frustrated, yes. However, I wasn't mad.

"Why were you frustrated?"

Harry placed Draco's hand on his. "I know it didn't take until 9pm to get those results back. It hurt me that you didn't feel obligated to contact me right away about the results. The least you could have done was pop into my office to let me know the doctor was running tests on you."

Harry's body language told Draco that there was something else. "Is that all?"

Harry turned his green gaze to his husband's. Draco could see tears forming in his eyes. "I was scared shitless, Draco. I still am." A drop of water escaped his eye and he wiped it away.

Draco gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Me too."

Harry continued. "I'm more scared for you than for me. How is a baby supposed to grow inside a man? And when the time come to deliver it, how is it supposed to make its way into the world? Is it a higher risk for you because you're a man? What if something goes terribly wrong?"

"Trust me, I've gone over all of those questions in my head. Only time will tell us the answer."

"Then there are the questions I have about me. Will the situation get to a point where I can't take it anymore? Will I support you enough? Will I be a good father? How can I be when I didn't grow up with one?"

"Again, that's what I've thought about myself."

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. "At least you had a dad growing up."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think he deserves to be called that?"

Harry smiled slightly. "I guess not."

Draco thought for a moment before asking his most important question. "So, we're going to keep it?" His voice started to falter at the end.

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course, Draco!"

Draco suddenly burst into tears. Harry's arms were around him in an instant; his hands smoothing Draco's platinum blonde hair. Draco planted his face on Harry's shoulder and continued to cry.

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. "Why are you crying, love?"

"I'm happy," Draco sobbed. "I thought you were going to make me get rid of the baby."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Draco lifted his head and sniffed. "Because of last night."

Harry grabbed Draco's face between his palms and turned his head. He wanted to show Draco he meant every word he was about to say. "I would never, in my right mind, ask you to do anything like that."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Harry drew an X over his heart as he said it.

Draco smiled. "What are you, 5?"

Harry chuckled and wiped Draco's face free of tears. He kissed the blonde's forehead and hugged him again. "I love you."

Draco kissed Harry's cheek and hugged him back. "I love you too."

**A/N: There it is! See, he's not so much of a jackass after all! Tell me what you think about Raievyin (pronounced like Raven). She's quite the character in my opinion. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to type and upload the next chapter. *covers face with arms* But I will get to it tomorrow at some point! Don't kill me! *recomposes self* And please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised! Read and Review!**

Chapter 6

The sweet moment was ruined by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Harry jumped. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards the loud noise. "Jezz!"

"It wasn't me!" she shouted back.

"Do you think they know it was me then?" Raievyin whispered loudly to Jezzabella.

"Yes!" she replied.

Raievyin appeared at the kitchen entrance holding two pieces of a serving plate. "Jezz broke this," she said innocently.

Draco hung his head and shook it. Harry simply glared; he didn't really like Raievyin very much.

Jezz walked up behind her cousin and bopped her on top of the head with a wooden mixing spoon. "Did not!"

Raievyin turned on her. "Hey! That hurt!" She kicked Jezz's shin.

Jezz dropped the spoon and started hopping on one foot. "Ow! What the hell?"

Draco stood up as his sister aimed her fist at Raievyin's shoulder. "Girls!"

They looked at him; Jezz's fist still in the air. "She started it!" They shouted in unison. They turned to face each other; still speaking simultaneously. "Did not! You did!"

Draco looked to Harry for help, but the black-haired man shrugged. "Your family, not mine."

"But they're your in-laws," Draco pointed out. "That's technically family."

Harry nodded. "True, but I'm not related by blood. Therefore, they are not my responsibility."

Draco crossed his arms irritably. "Are you done?"

Harry smiled. "Yup."

Draco quickly turned as a high-pitched squeal filled the room. Jezz and Raievyin were rolling on the floor and pulling each other's hair. "That's enough, you two!" An invisible barrier charm shot out of Draco's wand. The two fighting cousins flew apart.

"Oh, come on, Draco!" whined Jezz. "I was winning!"

Raievyin folded her arms across her chest. "That is so _not_ true!"

Draco pinched his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Ladies!" bellowed Harry. He walked up next to Draco.

"I thought you weren't going to help," Draco said, not moving at all.

"Yeah, well, now _I'm_ annoyed."

Draco opened his eyes, looking at his sister and cousin. _At least Jezz looks ashamed of herself._ She was staring down at her feet; her face beet red. Raievyin was twirling the ends of her hair and looking at them as if she were bored. Every few seconds, though, her eyes would flicker to Jezz.

Draco sighed. "She's not going to jump you, Raievyin."

Her hand dropped back down to her side. "I know that." Her statement was weakened when she glanced at Jezz again.

Harry pointed his wand at the broken serving platter. "Reparo." The two pieces collided as if drawn together by magnets. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm. "What were you two doing with this anyway?"

Raievyin pointed at Jezz. "She needed it for the cookies."

Draco looked at his sister. "What were you making cookies for?"

She looked back at him; her face completely serious. "I was baking them for the baby."

Draco sighed again while Raievyin started to giggle. "Jezz—

Harry interrupted. "That's very thoughtful of you." He gave Draco a look as if daring him to object.

Draco took the dare. "No, it's really not." Jezz looked somewhat crestfallen. "I'm sorry Jezz, but I don't see how the baby is supposed to eat the cookies."

Her countenance brightened. "That's simple, brother dear. _You_ have to eat them."

Harry grinned and looked at Draco. "She's got you there."

Jezz beamed at Harry while Draco glared. He hated when Jezz had a point, and Harry backed her up on it. He thought for a second, and then he crossed his arms. "I'm not eating all of those cookies."

Jezz copied her twin's look. "Why not?"

"Cause I'll get fat."

Raievyin snorted. "That's gonna happen whether you eat the damn cookies or not."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Harry interrupted for the hundredth time that night. "I think it's time we went to bed."

Draco took a glance at the clock. "It's not even 7:30!"

Harry yawned. "Well, _I _need to get some sleep. That bloody couch kept me up most of the night."

Jezz whispered quietly to Raievyin. "Why was he sleeping on that couch?"

Raievyin shrugged. "Beats me." The two women listened intently.

"But I thought _I _was the one on the couch last night," said a confused Draco. _However, I _did_ wake up on the bed this morning._

"An hour after I went upstairs, I came back down to talk, but you were already sound asleep." Harry smiled. "I decided that someone in your condition shouldn't have to deal with such terrible sleeping arrangements." He kissed Draco on the forehead again.

"Awwww!" exclaimed Jezz.

"Yuck! I _hate_ being part of a mushy family!" Raievyin complained.

Harry turned towards Draco; a mischievous grin on his face. "Harry what-" Draco started to ask. He got his answer before he could ask the entire question. Harry pressed his lips passionately against Draco's. Raievyin started making retching noises in the background.

Harry pulled away. He grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it. "Good night, love." He dashed up the stairs.

Raievyin looked ready to kill her cousin-in-law. "You id that on purpose!" she shouted after him.

Harry replied with a burst of laughter. Raievyin glared and Draco backed away slowly. Jezz's eyes suddenly widened. "My cookies!" She turned and ran into the kitchen.

Draco sniffed the air. Sure enough, there was the faint smell of something burning.

Raievyin walked up to Draco with her arms crossed. "I know he's your husband and all, but I don't like him."

Draco patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I believe the feeling's mutual."

"Raievyin! I need the platter!"

Draco looked around. He found the large plate sitting on the coffee table were Harry had placed it before he left. Draco handed it to Raievyin. She grabbed it with both hands and walked into the kitchen. "Here you go, Jezz."

Draco sat back down on the couch as Raievyin started laughing. "Do you honestly expect him to eat those?"

"Draco loves my cookies!" Jezz came out of the kitchen with a plateful of dark brown disks. "Don't you, brother dear?"

Draco tried to look and sound enthusiastic. "Sure do!"

Jezz looked over her shoulder at Raievyin, who was leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. "Told you so!"

While his sister had her head turned, Draco shook his head frantically at Raievyin. The reason Draco gave earlier for not wanting to eat the cookies had been true, but not completely. He hated Jezz's cookies, burnt or not. When she turned back to him, his he was still and he was smiling.

Jezz place the cookies on the table in front of them and sat down on the couch with Draco. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Jezz!"

"What?"

"I've only known about this for 24 hours!"

"So?"

Raievyin sat in Harry's armchair, making sure to mess up the seat cushion. "Give him a break, Jezz."

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "Next question: why did you sleep on the couch last night?"

Draco thought quickly. He didn't feel like explaining it to her. "Why is Raievyin here?"

Jezz slouched. "Damn. I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I sort of," her voice got quieter and Raievyin turned the T.V. on, making it even harder to hear. "told her."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You are such a _blabbermouth_."

Raievyin chuckled. "Did you just figure that out?"

"Hey! That's offensive!"

"No really?" said Raievyin sarcastically.

Draco covered his face with his hands and sighed. It was going to be a long night, again.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? I would post more, but I'm having a major case of writer's block at the moment. It's one of those cases where you know what you want to happen, but you can't figure out how to lead up to it. If you know what I'm talking about, then you'll know that it's incredibly FRUSTRATING! I know it seems early, but I actually _do_ need to figure out some baby names. If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. I need boy and girl names because even I don't know what it's going to be yet. I will give you credit if I use your names! Please review and include your ideas, or you can PM me! Thanks in advance!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the 2 month wait. My summer started off very busy and I couldn't find the time to type and post. Please forgive me! After some badgering (you know who you are) I have decided to get back into gear. Again, so sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 7

1 month later:

Draco's eyes flickered open as something poked his shoulder. The first thing he saw was Harry's pleading eyes. "The answer is still no," Draco yawned.

Harry pouted. "Please? I can't take it anymore. A month is too long to wait."

Draco turned onto his other side. He glanced at the clock; it was 2 o'clock in the morning. "Go back to sleep, Harry."

Harry huffed. "Why not?"

Draco rolled onto his back and looked at his husband. "It's awkward."

"How?"

Draco pointed to the slight bump under the sheet he was using as a blanket.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's protruding abdomen and smiled. "I don't think junior would mind. You could be on top again."

Draco slapped Harry's hand away. "Don't touch me and don't call the baby that. That movie freaked me out!"

Harry sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm not going to persuade you."

Draco rolled back onto his side and tightened the sheet around him. "Nope." The bed creaked as Harry got up. Draco knew where the black haired man was going and what he was going to do. "Clean up after yourself this time!" Draco said as Harry locked himself in the bathroom. Draco heard moans of pleasure as he drifted back to sleep.

. . .

That following morning, Draco noticed that Harry was in a very good mood. Draco smirked as Harry started to whistle. "I take it you and your hand hit it off last night?"

Harry threw a smirk back at him. "Say all you want, Draco, but you're not ruining my mood." He grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

Draco stood up and turned on the hot water to wash the breakfast dishes. "So, what's with the happiness?"

Harry leaned against the counter. "We're going to Ron's, remember?"

Draco squeezed the soapy sponge under the water tighter than was needed. He looked at Harry with a grimace. "Do we have to?"

"Draco! He's my best friend!"

The blonde took a deep breath and started scrubbing one of the plates. "Let me rephrase that: do _I_ have to go?"

Harry took the sudsy plate and rinsed it off. "Of course. They won't believe me if they don't see it for themselves."

Draco stopped making circles on the second plate and looked at Harry with wide silver eyes. "Harry, we can't tell them about this!"

Harry placed the plate, now spotless, onto the drying rack. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"We can say we adopted it," suggested Draco.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "The kid would have too many of our traits to be a coincidence."

Draco wrung out the sponge as Harry rinsed the last of the dishes. "It could happen."

"It's not likely, though."

Draco raised an eyebrow and pointed to his stomach. "And this is?"

"Oh, come on, Draco. Hermione would figure it out, anyway. She's too smart."

Draco thought about that fact as he dried his hands. He had to admit that Harry had a point. "Damn mudblood. Too smart for her own good," he mumbled. He flinched as Harry lightly smacked his arm; he was expecting the impact to be a lot harder.

"You know how I feel about that word, Draco!"

"Sorry, sorry. Old habits die hard."

Harry had his arms crossed and was glaring at Draco.

Draco put on his sweet, yet incredibly sexy, face. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Harry's hard gaze seemed to soften up a bit. "Sure I can," he insisted.

Draco wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and pressed up against him. "How positive are you about that answer?"

Harry was purposefully avoiding eye contact; his arms still crossed. He had no verbal reaction.

Draco pulled Harry's face closer so that their noses were touching. Harry was still unresponsive. Draco pressed his lips lightly against Harry's, whose arms unfolded and wrapped around the seductive blonde's waist. Draco was taken by surprise as Harry deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped Harry's throat as Draco pulled away. "Forgive me?"

Harry sighed. "Jerk."

"What?"

"That wasn't fair, leading me on like that."

Draco chuckled and turned to walk back into the living room.

"You're still going with me," Harry said from behind.

Draco stopped in his tracks and slumped his shoulders. "Damn." He turned. "What if-"

"Nope. Even if you agree to have sex with me here and now, you're still going with me."

Draco sighed and continued walking towards the living room. "Fine."

. . .

Two hours later, they were standing on the Weasley's doorstep. "Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"No," Draco snapped. "I don't even want to be here."

Harry rang the doorbell as if he hadn't heard Draco. "It's been a long time since we were here last."

Draco scoffed. "Five months isn't that long." He could hear footsteps approaching.

Harry sighed. "It is to me. He's my best friend."

"So I've heard." Draco crossed his arms. His mood darkened when a portly red haired man opened the door. There was only one, well actually two, things Draco and Ron had in common; their blood status, and the fact that they were the spitting images of their fathers.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "It's good to see you!" He gave his friend a one armed hug. "Draco," he nodded towards the blonde.

"Ron," Draco said back, using the same gesture.

Ron dragged Harry into the house with Draco reluctantly following from behind. As soon as the door closed, squeals sounded from the top of the stairs. Three children with wild red hair came stumbling down to greet the visitors.

Harry got down on one knee and spread out his arms. "Hey, kids!"

"Uncle Draco!" they exclaimed in unison while running past the raven-haired man. Ron snickered.

Harry shot him a glare. "That stabbed me. That stabbed me deeply." Harry placed a fist over his heart.

Ron shrugged and looked at Draco, who was sitting on the floor and being used as a jungle gym. "I don't know why they like him so much, but if he keeps them occupied…"  
Harry stood up and dusted off his jeans. "So, how have you guys been?"

"Fine, fine. Hermione-" Ron was cut off as a high pitched squeak filled the room.

"Okay, you little brat!" Draco was holding little Gracy upside-down by her right ankle. She was laughing hysterically.

"Draco!" Harry turned to Ron. "I'm so sorry."

Draco lowered the 5-year-old to the floor. He pointed a scolding finger at her. "No more hair pulling, got that?"

Gracy giggled. "Yes, Uncle Draco."

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's alright, mate. He may be a git, but I know he would never intentionally harm the kids."

Harry sighed. Ron was right. He watched his husband wrestle with Gracy's twin brother, Alyx, and 3-year-old Rupert. Gracy was on the sidelines, coaching her brothers. Harry turned back to Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's working as a secretary in some muggle office."

"Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere in London. Do you want some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

"Sure," Harry followed Ron into the kitchen, leaving Draco with the obnoxious children. "When does she come home?"

Ron looked at his watch. "Well, she'll be home for lunch in about an hour. You can stay until then." He grabbed two teacups from the cupboard.

"Thanks." Harry sat on the barstool by the island in the kitchen.

Ron poured them both steaming cups of tea. "What brings you here, anyway?" He sat next to his friend. "Is everything okay?"

Harry took a sip of tea. He grimaced slightly and reached for the sugar bowl. "Yeah, everything's fine. Great, actually."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Draco was trying to hold Gracy and Alex apart. "See, Gracy? It's not fun when someone yanks on your hair, is it?"

"Meanie!" she yelled towards her brother for the millionth time. Alyx stuck out his tongue in reply.

Draco stood up with Gracy squirming and kicking in his grasp. He flung her over his shoulder and grabbed Alyx like a football. Rupert was quietly playing in the corner, paying no attention. Draco plopped the fighting twins on the couch, using a separating charm to keep them apart. It reminded him a lot of the night Jezz and Raievyin threw punches at each other over who broke the serving platter. Alyx pouted and Gracy's eyes filled with tears. Draco knelt down by the boy. "Alyx, that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"No," he replied in a quiet voice.

"And Gracy, do you think it was nice o pinch Alyx?"

"No," she sobbed.

Draco stood up and crossed his arms. "Now, what do we say?"

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

"Good. Now go play with Rupert."

Alyx ran off, but Gracy looked up at Draco and slowly slid off the couch. She wrapped her arms around Draco's legs. "I'm sorry."

Draco reached down and lifted her into his arms. "It's okay," he wiped off her face. "Can you smile for me?" She did, weakly. "That's better." He kissed her cheek and lowered her back down. "Go play." Her red hair flew behind her as she ran to her brothers.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Harry's voice behind him. "That was really sweet, Draco."

He blushed. "Just…keeping the kids happy."

Harry walked over to him and wrapped his hand around Draco's waist. "You'll make a great father," he whispered into his ear.

One hour later, Hermione opened the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw the three men sitting on the couch. "Draco? Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Mommy!" squealed Gracy. She ran to Hermione with open arms.

"Hey, sweetie!" She kissed her only daughter's forehead. "Have you been good today so far?"

Gracy gave a quick glance at Draco, hoping he wouldn't betray her.

Ron looked at Draco too, who shook his head slightly to indicate that Hermione didn't need to know. Ron stood up and walked to Hermione. "They've been perfect." He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Gracy and Alyx oo'ed while Harry cleared his throat audibly.

Hermione broke away and placed a hand on Ron's chest. "We have company, dear."

Ron chuckled. "Later, then."

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Not in front of the children, Ronald."

"Sorry." They stood side by side with their arms around each other's waists. Ron motioned towards Harry and Draco. "Apparently, they have some exciting news to share with us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You should sit down and this is something the kids shouldn't hear right now."

Hermione patted Gracy's head. "Take your brothers upstairs, sweetheart."

"Okay Mommy." She took Rupert's hand and grabbed his bag of building blocks. "Let's go build Hogwarts, Rupert." She looked at Alyx. "You wanna help?"

"Sure," said Alyx. All three went upstairs while Hermione sat in her rocking chair and Ron took his place in his recliner.

Hermione crossed her legs and leaned back. "So, what do you want to tell us?"

Harry glanced at Draco and nudged him. "It's your news. You tell them."

Draco's heartbeat quickened as Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Oh well, I'm gonna post the next chapter sometime today, so it's not too bad. Please please please review! Remember, I need BABY NAMES! Boy and girl names please because I'm still indecisive. Thanks in advance! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See? I wasn't lying! Here is Chapter 8! Warning, I have inserted another diabetes moment into the story with this chapter. If you cannot handle the sweetness, don't read!**

Chapter 8

Ron's mouth started to drop open slowly as the seconds passed. Draco tried to read Hermione's expression, but her poker face was firmly in place. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Well, then. Didn't see that one coming."

Draco relaxed a bit. His heart rate returned to normal.

Ron looked at his wife. "You've heard of this before?"

She shrugged. "It's vaguely mentioned in a few maternity books. I first heard of it when I was expecting Alyx and Gracy."

"And you didn't think it was interesting enough to tell us about?"

"I didn't think it was important enough at the time."

"What did the book say?" asked Harry.

"Just that it was possible, but rare."

Draco sighed. "That's all the doctor had to say, too."

Ron's look of surprise started to turn into a grimace.

"Ronald, dear, what's wrong?"

He shuddered. "I was about to ask how this happened, but then I received a very unwelcome mental picture."

Draco smirked. Silence filled the room once more. It was Ron who broke it this time.

"I don't get it."

Hermione looked at him. "What part don't you get?"

Ron pointed at Draco. "He's a man."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No really?"

"Well, where is it supposed to grow? How is it supposed to come out?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't know yet. I'll have to ask."

Ron turned to Hermione. "You could ask your doctor."

"Ron, I go to a muggle OB/GYN. If I just call him up and say, 'Hey, my male friend is pregnant and he has a few questions', that's a sure way to get a one way ticket to the loony bin."

Ron scoffed. "Why would they send you to Luna's house?"

Both Draco and Harry had to try their best to not laugh as Hermione smacked her husband's arm. "Ronald!"

Ron looked at his arm and watched a red hand-shaped welt form. "Ow!"

Hermione looked satisfied. She turned back to the two men sitting on her couch. "So," she smiled. "How are you feeling Draco?"

"Uh, fine, actually."

"No morning sickness?"

Draco's hand moved to his stomach. "No, not really."

Hermione uncrossed her legs and started rocking back and forth. "Lucky. For the first few months of _both_ my pregnancies I don't think there was a moment when I wasn't sitting in front of a toilet. How far along are you, anyway?"

"About three months."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, and then stood up. "We'll let you two talk," said Harry.

Ron headed towards the stairs. "Let's go check on the kids. They're being unusually quiet. Alyx and Gracy should have started arguing by now."

When they reached the boys' room, they found little Rupert sacked out on the floor with his thumb in his mouth. Gracy and Alyx were quietly building with the blocks beside him. Gracy looked up and made a shushing gesture towards Ron and Harry. Ron nodded in understanding and gently scooped up his youngest son. He tucked him into bed and ruffled his red hair.

Harry was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. He was watching intently; he could learn something.

Ron sat down in between the twins. "How's it comin'?" he whispered.

"Good," Gracy whispered back. "We're almost finished.

Harry sat on the other side of the small construction site. He pointed to a tall structure in the middle. "What's this?"

"Gryffindor Tower," replied Alyx in a hushed voice. "We wanna be in the same house as Mommy and Daddy," he added.

"You know, I was in Gryffindor too."

Gracy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup."

"What house was Uncle Draco in?"

Harry hesitated. It was no secret that she completely adored the blonde haired man., and he didn't want her to think badly of him, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"He was in Slytherin, sweetheart," said Ron as he smoothed down her hair.

Gracy looked puzzled. "But, Daddy, I thought you said only bad people were in Slytherin."

Harry glared at Ron and took the block Alyx handed to him. He placed it in a random spot and turned a softer gaze towards the little girl. "A lot of Slytherins were bad, but not all of them."

She didn't look satisfied.

"Do you want to see Draco, honey?" asked Ron. Gracy nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Ron grabbed her tiny hand and got to his feet. "Let's go then."

"I'll stay here," Harry told Ron. "Alyx can't possibly finish this all by himself."

Alyx beamed and dumped ten blocks into Harry's lap. "It's not big enough."

Harry took a few seconds to look at what the twins had built. It covered a good portion of the floor in front of Alyx's bed. "How?"

Alyx sprung to his feet. "We gotta make it taller, silly!"

Harry pretended to smack himself in the forehead. "Duh. How could I make such an obvious mistake?"

Alyx giggled and continued working with Uncle Harry at his side.

Downstairs, Draco and Hermione were still discussing baby things. They had talked about different baby names and she had given him a ton of advice along with her books. "I don't expect to be having another one," she had told him. They were making a list of questions for Draco's doctor when Ron came in with a sniffling Gracy. He walked her over to Draco, who scooped her up immediately. "Gracy, what's the matter?"

Hermione gave Ron a look of concern. Ron simply shook his head and pointed to the kitchen. Hermione understood and followed her husband.

Draco placed Gracy next to him on the couch. "Okay, kiddo. It's just you and me. What's wrong?"

Gracy looked down at her hands on her lap. "Uncle Draco, are you bad?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Daddy said that you were in Slytherin and that bad-" she paused to wipe her nose. "—only bad people were Slytherins."

Draco clenched his fist on top of the back of the couch. He tried to keep his temper under control. "Oh really?"

Gracy nodded. "But Uncle Harry said you were good."

Draco stroked her vivid red hair. He was amazed at how much this simple action calmed him. "What do you think I am?"

Gracy looked up at him with round, watery, muddy-brown eyes. "I believe Uncle Harry."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Then that's how you feel. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Gracy climbed onto Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Uncle Draco."

Draco smiled and cradled her in his arms. "I love you too, munchkin." It was then he realized he was glad to be in the Weasley house after all.

**A/N: Please review! Will try to get my next chapter posted by today. After that, though, I have to actually write, because I haven't really written anything new in a month. These three chapters had been written two months ago, they just weren't posted. Please review! BABY NAMES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 9! Had my plan worked, chapter 9 would be the last of it. But my plane failed and I'm not even close to the end! I was going to do a chapter a month, and then a later grown up and on to Hogwarts chapter. But no, I had to make it longer! Oh well. You guys like it that way, right?**

Chapter 9

Draco hung his cloak on the coat peg when they arrived back at home. He sighed. He felt their visit had been too short. He walked into the living room, plopped on the couch, and propped his feet on the coffee table.

Harry leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. He grinned. "Did you have fun?"

Draco placed his hands behind his head. "Yes, actually."

"She really loves you, you know."

Draco acted as if he didn't know what Harry was talking about. "Who?"

"Gracy. Her affection for you is not hard to miss."

Draco smiled. "She's a good kid. You didn't do so badly with Alyx yourself."

Harry shrugged and sat next to his husband. "All I did was play with him. He didn't fall asleep in my lap like Gracy did with you. It was a cute picture."

Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You didn't take one, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope," he smiled. "Couldn't find the camera."

"Good." Draco sighed. "Well, you kept Alyx relatively quiet and occupied, and that is no easy feat." He placed a hand on Harry's knee and lifted his feet off the table. "I wonder what our kid will be like."

"Well, if it's anything like us, he or she will be getting into trouble at every turn."

Draco chuckled, and then said curiously, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Harry put his hand on top of Draco's. "I'm not sure, but I haven't given it much thought to be honest." He looked at Draco. "What do you want?"

"I've actually been thinking about wanting a girl, mainly because of Gracy. She's so sweet."

Harry looked surprised. "Huh, guess I shouldn't be as shocked as I am. You love that little girl as much as she loves you."

Draco blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, who knew you'd love a Weasley child?"

"I bet my father turned in his grave just now."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and pulled him closer. "With all the things you and I have done, he probably thinks 6 feet under isn't far enough."

"Probably," Draco agreed as he put his head on Harry's shoulder. He was drifting off to sleep when someone started knocking on the front door. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Who the hell visits someone at 8 o'clock at night?"

Harry sighed. "Only one guess."

"Jezz," they said simultaneously. The knocking continued.

"Just open the Goddamn door, Jezz!" hollered Draco.

"I can't!" came the muffled reply of his sister.

"Use magic!"

"I can't reach my wand!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"My hands are full!"

"Is Raievyin with you?"

"No. If she was, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"  
"Damn it," mumbled Draco as he reluctantly stood up. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming!"  
"How can I when I'm not wearing any?"

Draco was caught off guard; his hand frozen above the doorknob. "What?" He shook his head and opened the door. "Jezz, that's disgusting."

She laughed. "I'm just kidding, brother dear."

"Ha, ha, ha. My sides hurt from laughing so hard," said Draco, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, isn't someone in a grouchy mood?" taunted Jezz.

"I'm tired, Jezz," whined Draco. His gaze lowered to the many shopping bags in her hands. "Where did you get the money for all of that?" He moved to the side, allowing her in.

She walked into the living room and put the bags next to the end table by the couch. "I earned it. Hey, Harry."

Harry waved lazily. "Hey, Jezz."

"How did you earn it?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I have a job now."

Harry's expression was full of shock while Draco looked at his sister skeptically. "You, Jezzabella Rose Malfoy, have a _job_?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. She looked proud of herself.

"Where?" Draco was interested to know who in their right mind would hire his scatter-brained sister.

"A department store in Paris. They have the cutest baby things, _and_ I get an employee discount." She beamed at him.

"Oh." Draco looked relieved.

"What did you think I was gonna-" Realization smacked her in the face. "Draco!"

"Sorry! My mind jumped to a bad place! It happens when I'm tired!" It was then Draco realized that the shopping bags had baby symbols all over them. Draco hid his face in his hands. "Oh, no."

"But, Draco, I thought you'd be happy I'm not spending your money anymore."

He looked up to see Jezz looking disappointed; crushed even. "Oh, believe me, you have no idea how grateful I am for that. It's just…"

"What?"

"Do we really need all of this stuff?"

"It's not all for your house, brother dear."

"What?" Draco's mind jumped to conclusions again. "Jezz, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm setting up a baby room at my house."

"Why?"

"Because my niece _will_ be visiting often." She gave him a firm look.

Draco rubbed his temple. He really needed some sleep. "And when did I agree to this?"

"Well, I just assumed-"

Draco held up a finger, indicating that she needed to stop speaking. "First of all, we don't know for sure that you're getting a niece. How many times do I have to tell you?" She went to reply but he cut her off again. "Second of all, I will be the one making decisions for the child. I am its mother…father...wait," his face scrunched up in confusion. "What am I?" Draco turned to look at Harry.

He answered without looking up from the Sudoku book he was writing in. "You're an overly tired pregnant man whose mind just blew all over his face with his own question."

Draco glared. "Well, you're real helpful."

Harry looked up. "Jezz is right, you _are_ grouchy. Are you sure you're just tired?"

Draco pondered that thought for a second. Now that Harry mentioned it, he found a hint of annoyance in his mood, and he knew it wasn't Jezz's fault.

His sister laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Draco, what is it?"

He sighed. "I guess what Weasley said is starting to get to me."

Jezz walked him to the couch and sat next to him as he sat by Harry. "What did he say?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "It was nothing, really. Just some comment about Slytherins that he told his daughter, but we sorted it out. It shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Well, what was it?"

Harry put down the Sudoku book and answered, "Just your typical house stereotyping."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. That's why I'm confused as to why it still bothers me."

Harry draped an arm over Draco's shoulder. "Maybe because it came form an innocent little girl who you treat as your own?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe."

Jezz clapped her hands on her lap. "Well, I'm hungry."

Draco looked at her. "Didn't you eat before you came?"

"No. I arrived straight from work."

"Oh." Draco placed a hand on his belly. "Actually, I'm a little hungry myself."

Harry got to his feet. "I'll get you guys something."

"Harry," Draco reminded him. "You can't cook."

"I didn't say I was going to _cook_, I said I was going to _get_ it." He grabbed the phone and started dialing. "What do you like on pizza, Jezz?"

"Oo! Anything!"

Harry held the phone to his ear as he pressed the call button. "Draco?"

"As long as you're not cooking, I don't care."

"Oh, love you too." Harry was taken by surprise as a voice answered on the other end of the call. "Oh! Not you, ma'am. Although you sound like an attractive woman, I don't—oh, what am I saying? Sorry. I need 2 large pizzas with everything on them."

Jezz giggled. "Does he do that often?"

Draco shook his head. "No. In fact, that was the first time."

"Okay. Thanks. Oh, and I really am sorry," Harry laughed. "Okay, good-bye!" Harry hung up and searched his pockets. "Draco? Do you have any cash on you?"

"It's in my wallet upstairs."

As Harry dashed up the stairs, Jezz stretched an arm over the end table to grab her shopping bags. "Wanna see what I bought?"

"Is it all girl stuff?"

"No, it's unisex. But I still want a girl."

"Well, you're going to have to wait until it's born."

"What?"

"Harry and I discussed it a few weeks ago, and we want to be surprised."

"Can the doctor tell _me_?" begged Jezz.

"So you can tell me later by mistake? Hell. No."

"Fine," Jezz sighed as she reached into the first bag.

Harry came back down the stairs. "Uh, Draco, it's not up there."

"Whoops. Sorry. It's in my pocket." He took his wallet out of his back pocket and threw it to Harry, who failed terribly and watched the wallet land on the floor.

"Thanks." Harry picked it up and started fishing for the right bills.

Jezz tapped Draco's shoulder. "Aren't they cute?"

Draco took a quick glance. She had five different onesies laid across her lap. "Sure, Jezz."

"You didn't even look!"

"Did too!"

"Not long enough!"  
Draco gave and exasperated sigh and looked at the clothes. "Teddy bears, really?"

"Oh! I forgot!" She searched through all of the bags until she found the stuffed bear. "It matches, see?"

Draco just stared at her. "Wow."

Harry sat in his armchair and tossed the black wallet onto the coffee table. Draco's hand flashed out to catch it as it slid off. Harry grinned. "Nice catch."

Draco nodded as he kept his eye on his sister. Soon, the whole couch was covered in baby clothes and shoes. There were also multiple stuffed animals and blankets at her feet. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Jezz?"

"What?"

"Are you going to let me and Harry buy _anything_ for _our_ child?"

"Well, I don't see you two getting to it. You just stay home and let precious time pass you by."

"Jezz, I'm barely showing. Harry and I have plenty of time to go shopping later."

"Showing is showing, brother dear. And besides, in a few months you'll feel like a big fat whale and you won't have the energy to shop."

"Well, thanks, Jezz. That makes me feel so much better about myself. Way to boost my self-esteem."

She kept talking as if he hadn't said a word. "And I can get stuff at a cheaper price with my employee discount."

Harry jumped out of his seat as the doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza."

Draco looked at the clock. "It can't be. Not enough time has passed."

Harry looked over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Who else could it be?" He was about to hand over the money until he saw the familiar mass of curly blonde hair. "Oh, it's you." He moved to the side so Raievyin could enter the house.

"Well, don't get too excited Harry, you might pass out," said Raievyin sarcastically.

"I can't help it. Your presence brightens my day oh so much," said Harry while using the same tone.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm gifted like that."

Harry followed her into the living room. "You're something, alright," he muttered under his breath.

Raievyin ignored him. "Hey, cousins!" She bent over to give Jezz a hug. "I take it you went shopping again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you guess?"

Raievyin cleared the spot on the couch next to Draco. She dropped the tiny shoes into a random bag. "Just a hunch."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jezz. "Those don't go in there!" She snatched up the bag and took out the shoes.

Raievyin sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Jezz started to fold up the clothes and put them away. "Yes, it all needs to be sorted out perfectly."

Raievyin leaned back. "Wow."

For the next few minutes, only the sound of rustling shopping bags filled the room. The sudden ring of the doorbell made them all jolt.

"Pizza!" Jezz cried out excitedly while Harry left the room.

"I want some," whined Raievyin.

"Go ahead. Harry ordered plenty," invited Draco.

Harry entered with the two boxes of pizza. He put them on the table and opened the top box. "Dig in!"

The night ended when Draco finally fell asleep on his sister's shoulder with a piece of pizza in hand.

**A/N: Alright, don't shoot, but now I need to write more. The ending is somewhat choppy here because I was tired, it was dark, and I was in a moving vehicle at the time, which makes it that much harder to write. Plus, the chapter was long enough already without a big evening at home. Starting this week, my schedule will get crowded again, so I will try to squeeze in FanFiction time. Please review! BABY NAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! Been a loooooooong time since I've updated. I'm so sorry for the wait! I've just been really busy lately and I have finally caught enough of a break to post. As usual, please review! Thanks for your patience!**

4 months later

Draco gave an exasperated sigh as he threw his last clean shirt on the floor. He looked down at his swollen belly in extreme distaste. "Because of _you_," he growled. "I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear!"

The bathroom door creaked as Harry stepped out. He tossed the damp towel he was using to dry his hair into the hamper. He chuckled when he saw the blonde standing in front of his dresser in nothing but his green plaid boxers. "Having a wardrobe malfunction?" he asked.

Draco whipped his head around, his bangs partially hiding a glare. "It's not funny, Harry!" he snapped. "This little monster has made me ridiculously fat!" Draco crossed his arms and pouted; something he had been doing quite often. "It's not fair."

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover's shoulders. He pecked Draco on the cheek. "What's not fair?"

Draco reached up and wiped the kiss away along with a few tears of frustration. "Why did this happen to _me_? Why not _you_?"

The dark-haired man smirked. "You are on the bottom a lot."

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged himself out of Harry's grasp. "Nice, Harry."

Harry held up his hands defensively. "You asked."

The fair-skinned man flopped down on his back on the bed. "Well, after this kid is out of me, that's going to change."

Harry sat next to his husband who was staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," said Draco matter-of-factly. "I'm so NOT going through this again."

Harry put a hand on Draco's belly. "But you look so adorable carrying my child." He flinched when the blonde slapped his arm. Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "What's your problem today?"

Draco's head shot up; his eyes cold, hard, grey stones. "You think you can claim the baby already? What have _you_ done for it?"

"Well, uh..."

"Exactly! You're not the one who looks like a fucking whale! I've had to carry this thing for seven months, and I still have two more to go! I'm the one doing all the work here!"

Harry waited a few seconds before responding. "I have to deal with you. You haven't exactly been the best person to be around." He grunted as Draco pushed him off the bed.

"You're sleeping on the couch."

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. "Alright. Fine. I deserve that."

"Damn right you do."

As Harry walked toward the door to leave he heard a sniffle. He stopped with his hand on the door frame. "Are you okay?" he asked without turning.

"Yes," Draco replied. Harry remained unconvinced as he heard his voice rise an octave.

The green-eyed man turned to see Draco's face covered with tear streaks. Draco saw Harry out of the corner of his bloodshot eye and furiously started wiping away the evidence. Harry walked back to the bed and pulled up the highly emotional man. He caressed Draco's hand in his own and locked his green gaze with his husband's grey one. "Everything's going to be fine, love," he said soothingly. "In a couple of months a lot is going to change. Your body will return to its normal state, your emotions won't run your life, and I will be able to help with the baby." Harry lifted the blonde's slender hands and kissed each one. "The only thing that won't change is my undying love for you."

"Oh, Harry," Draco said in a small voice.

"I just want you to know that you're not in this alone. We're in this together."

Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He squeezed even tighter when he felt fingers combing through his disheveled platinum blonde hair. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

"I love you too. And I'm very proud of you."

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

Harry chuckled. His baritone voice calmed Draco as he placed his head on Harry's chest. "I figured as much."

The two lovers stood like this for a few minutes before Draco loosened his grip and sighed. "There's still one problem, Harry."

"And what would that be?"

"I still have nothing to wear!"  
"You're seven months into this, Draco. Did it seriously take you this long to realize you would need new clothes?"

"No."

"Then what have you been wearing for the past four months?"

"Your hoodie and sweatpants," said Draco with a shrug.

"Why mine?"

"Because, at the time, you were bigger than me, and I could make them stretch out far enough."

"Do I need to buy you some of your own on my lunch break today?"

Draco nodded. "Yes please."

"The usual green?"

"Of course."

The two men unraveled from each other. Draco grabbed his bathrobe and held Harry's hand as they walked down the stairs together. Harry pecked Draco on the lips as he took his cloak off the coat peg. "I'll see you around noon," he said as he opened the front door.

"Don't forget my sweats!" hollered Draco after him

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Noted."

Draco stood in the doorway until Harry disapparated. "He'll forget," he told himself after walking into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. "That's why I sent Jezz an owl earlier telling her about my predicament." He pulled the milk out of the fridge and reached for a cereal bowl. "It'll be a cold day in Hell before she forgets a chance to go clothes shopping."

Around noon that same day

Draco had just finished putting Harry's sandwich together when the front door opened. "I'm ho-" the black-haired man interrupted his own sentence. "Fuck."

Draco came out with the sandwich in hand. It took everything in his power not to smirk. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"You forgot the sweats, didn't you?"

His shoulders lowered. "Yeah. Sorry."

Draco wanted to pretend he was mad, but he couldn't. "It's okay, babe. I sent a message to Jezz requesting some."

Harry smiled. "So, you knew I would forget?"

"I had a hunch."

Harry's gaze moved to the sandwich in his husband's hand. "Is that for me?" Draco nodded and handed it to him. Harry wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and kissed his forehead. "This is why I love you. You know me all too well."

Draco placed a hand on Harry's chest and pecked his cheek. "I love you two."

They walked in the living room and sat on the couch together. Harry ate a bite of his sandwich before asking, "So, will we be seeing Jezz today?"

"No. She sent me the sweats via owl," Draco leaned forward and grabbed something off the coffee table. "Here was her note:

"_Brother Dear,_

_ I had these already because I just knew you would need them! Guess that's one of our shared traits, huh? You knew he would forget and I knew you would need t hem. It's like we can predict the future! Ha ha, just kidding. We just know others well. Anyway, I sent these by owl because I've been very busy lately due to working overtime at the store. I don't know if I'll see you before my niece is born, but you are under obligation to let me know when you go to the hospital. You will face my wrath if you don't!_

_ Love you,_

_ Jezzabella XOXOX_ "

Harry sighed. "She really wants a niece, doesn't she?"

Draco chuckled as he put the note back. "Yup. I'd hate to see her if it's a boy."

Harry smiled. "We'd have to go away for a while."

Draco yawned and placed his head on the raven-haired man's shoulder. "Sounds good."

After about 5 minutes, Harry could hear Draco snoring lightly. He smiled and ate the rest of his sandwich in almost complete silence.

**A/N: Again, I am so so so so so so so sorry that I fell of the planet temporarily. I love you guys! I'll have more stories up soon!**


End file.
